


Angel of the Northwest Corridor Stairs

by April_Showers



Series: Imagines Alternate Universe Volume 1 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meeting, SHIELD Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before his mind shut down completely, a beautiful angelic figure came above him surrounded by the rising sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of the Northwest Corridor Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> 'Someone tripped me in the hallway and you're the only one who helped me up' AU  
> SHIELD Academy Era

 

          Leo Fitz was getting along just fine at the SHIELD Academy, thank you very much. Sure, he may be three years younger than the rest of his freshman class, but he could keep up with the work and liked his professors well enough. The only drawback of living in sunny southern California was the lack of friendship he had found there. Fitz spent a majority of his free time studying in his dorm or designing plans in the lab. His lack of friendship also came from being the youngest and smartest in all of his engineering courses. Top it all off with slight aphasia and some cerebral hypoxia, Fitz was not the most popular among his classmates.

          He was traveling across the campus to his chemical engineering class in a pretty good mood; the sun was shining, a light breeze was filtering through the palm trees, but Fitz was faced with his most daunting daily task-climbing up the stairs. The motion of climbing up things made him dizzy and having to dodge people climbing up on the other side of the stairs often made it worse.

          So, for the sake of science, Fitz faced his fear of inclined surfaces every Tuesday and Friday at 8:45 in the morning. One fateful Friday, climbing the Everest that was the outdoor stairs in the northwest corridor, an avalanche occurred. Fitz was running somewhat late, so he dared to quicken his usual pace. Unfortunately the crush of other late-comers was too much for him to bear and he felt himself be knocked down. His books spilled out of his knapsack onto the stair below. Fitz’s body followed shortly after. He laid on the sixth step for approximately four and a half minutes contemplating what exactly happened and how to get up. But his mind jumbled up, as it often did, and he lacked the ability to get up.

          Right before his mind shut down completely, a beautiful angelic figure came above him surrounded by the rising sun.

          ‘You alright?’ she asked. The angel reached out a hand and helped the dazed Fitz. He properly looked her in the eyes, and although she was not a literal angel, she was pretty darn close. The girl had pale, almost translucent, skin, long brown hair and bright hazel eyes.

          ‘Can you see my fingers? How many am I holding up?’ she asked, moving three fingers back and forth.

          ‘Um,uh-th-three,’ he said, refocusing his eyes. The mysterious girl clutched his chin in her hand and examined his face closer.

          ‘Goodness, she’s even prettier up close,’ Fitz thought.

          ‘Thank you,’ she blushed, still focused on examining him.

          ‘Uh, I-uh, didn’t think I said that out loud,’ he stumbled.

          ‘Your eyes aren’t dilated, and there’s no apparent evidence of severe damage. Just some bumps and bruises; I think you’ll be just fine,’ the girl concluded.

          ‘What’s, uh, you-your name?’

          ‘I’m Jemma Simmons, biochemistry specialist.’

          ‘I’m Leo, uh, Fitz. Most people call me Fitz.’ Fitz could feel his mind become clearer yet more jumbled with thoughts of his rescuer, Jemma Simmons, biochemistry specialist.

          ‘I said, do you need help going to class?’ Jemma asked.

          ‘Sorry, I-uh-spaced. That happens a lot.’

          ‘That’s okay. I’ll help you to your class. Where are you going?’

          ‘Chemical engineering with Dr. O’Neal.’

          ‘Great! I’m right next door!’ Jemma looped her elbow in his, and handed him his book bag. ‘You lead the way, Leo Fitz!’


End file.
